<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel on the other side by ActyallyAProblem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228783">Angel on the other side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem'>ActyallyAProblem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MazM: Jekyll and Hyde (Video Game), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Community: au_bingo, Drama, M/M, Selfcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActyallyAProblem/pseuds/ActyallyAProblem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктору Джекиллу не впервые приходилось писать волнующие письма в свете рыжего пламени свечи, золотом заливающим комнату холодной полночью. Но едва ли ему приходилось слушать чужое прерывистое дыхание в пяти дюймах от себя, водя пером по бумаге. Успешный эксперимент! ау.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel on the other side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается отсутствию подсвечников, из-за чего свечи приходилось ставить в чашки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Доктору Джекиллу не впервые приходилось писать волнующие письма в свете рыжего пламени свечи, золотом заливающим комнату холодной полночью. Но едва ли ему приходилось слушать чужое прерывистое дыхание в пяти дюймах от себя, водя пером по бумаге.</p>
<p>Джекилл вздохнул, окинул взглядом наскоро разложенное кресло, и вздохнул снова, склонившись над бумагой.</p>
<p>"Дорогой друг Аттерсон, смею сообщить вам, что последний эксперимент прошёл успешно, и годы моих стараний не прошли бесследно. Действительно, после отделения мистера Хайда, я стал чувствовать себя лучшим человеком. Его грехи перестали быть нашими, из-за чего моя совесть чиста."</p>
<p>Фигура в кресле зашевелилась. Джекилл вскинул голову, успевая уловить как всколыхнулось одеяло и как человек под ним отвернулся к стене.</p>
<p>"Скажу вам честно, сейчас мистер Хайд живёт у меня и смиреннейше прошу не открывать моей тайны. Душа не позволяет мне отпустить его на все четыре стороны одного, без крова и без средств - коих опрометчиво лишил его я, желая в прошлом оборвать концы с ним. Прошу, не навлекайте беды на моё имя.</p>
<p>Сейчас мистер Хайд сильно слаб, и спит в моей комнате под моим медицинским присмотром и, чтобы вам не волноваться, вполне доживёт до виселицы. Мистер Хайд нелюдим, почти не разговаривает даже со мной, и встаёт с постели только ночью, когда, видимо, думает, что я сплю."</p>
<p>Фигура в кресле дернулась и накрыла одеялом плечи. Тёмные волосы змеями лежали на белой подушке, бледные пальцы сжимали край одеяла.</p>
<p>"Я любезно одолжил ему несколько вещей из гардероба" — Джекилл усмехнулся и продожил, заметив, как дрожит пламя свечи, — "Зная его, насколько это возможно, я бы сказал, что он - бездна моих пороков, ловушка дьявола, которая не прекратит безумства, сколько крови не пролей. Но от чистого, теперь, сердца, мне бы хотелось поклясться, что он лишь - заблудшая душа, но сказать так мне не позволяет холодный разум.</p>
<p>Искренне ваш,<br/>Генри Джекилл."</p>
<p>Он выпрямился на стуле, перечитывая написанное. Джекилл, как и Аттерсон, наверно, не уснёт этой ночью - слишком переполняет ликование, слишком кружит голову от гордости. Генри поднялся на ноги, оставив письмо на столе, и вышел в гостиную за конвертом. </p>
<p>Но стоило только тяжелой двери тихо стукнуться о стену, как фигура снова зашевелилась - подняла голову, встала на пол и, поправив на плечах рубашку, шатаясь, подошла ко столу.</p>
<p>Мистер Хайд нахмурил темные брови и опустил взгляд в письмо. Аттерсона он помнил в лицо - неприятный тип, всегда знающий больше нужного. Бледными пальцами поднял бумагу и, предусмотрительно разорвав её, подставил в пламя свечи.</p>
<p>Бумага вспыхнула, и чёрный пепел упал на стол. Хайд смотрел в огонь ещё несколько мгновений, а затем задул свечу.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Время шло. Джекилл всё больше проводил времени в лаборатории, а Хайд, сторонясь его компании, сидел в кабинете дни напролёт, на улицу выходя лишь ночью, тихо отпирая дверь собственным ключом.</p>
<p>Джекиллу о его ночных походах оставалось только догадываться, пока Пул, морщась и кашляя, не рассказал, как Хайд, вернувшись домой, украдкой застирывал перепачканные в крови рубашки и крал у доктора бинты, чтобы раны на теле могли затянуться прежде, чем поверх них появились бы новые. Джекилл хотел верить, что Хайд устраивал драки из-за какой-то причины, что, быть может, не давала ему покоя и столь сильно возмущала - но причин думать, что Хайд не создавал насилие ради насилия, не было.</p>
<p>"Пора" — подумал Джекилл однажды за завтраком, и Хайд болезненно дернулся в кресле, будто прочитав мысли, — "Пора отпустить его"</p>
<p>Мысль поселилась слишком глубоко, постоянно напоминая о себе. Хайд стал возвращаться в дом ещё позднее, не попадаясь на глаза ни одному живому человеку, Пул вечно молчал, видимо, не в силах говорить о том, что видел по ночам.</p>
<p>Дарить новую трость Хайду каждую неделю казалось бесполезным занятием - сломанными щепками они разлетались по всему Лондону. </p>
<p>Не отказывал Хайд только в обедах - но был бледен, хмур и молчалив.</p>
<p>Джекилл вдруг с горечью вспомнил, что воспитывать добро во зле - дело неблагодарное и бессмысленное. Потому делал всё, чтобы не нарушить созданного.</p>
<p>— Вы хотите стать ангелом? — спросил однажды Хайд лукаво с какой-то гадкой горечью в голосе.</p>
<p>Джекилл поставил бокал с вином на обеденную скатерть и задумался:</p>
<p>— Безгрешным, хотите сказать?</p>
<p>— Пусть будет так.</p>
<p>— Думаю, хотел бы. Стать чистым и творить добро людям - что может быть лучше? — Джекилл поднялся и подошёл к стеклянному шкафу, доставая новую бутылку вина, — Совесть уснёт беспробудно, общественная любовь вам гарантирована так же, как и награды за заслуги от сильных мира сего. Я мог лишь мечтать об этом.</p>
<p>Хайд замолчал снова и опустил голову, глядя в свой бокал. Затем поджал губы, нахмурился и кинул на Джекилла взгляд, полный любопытства и фальшивой откровенности.</p>
<p>— Я могу убить вас, если вы так этого хотите.</p>
<p>— Простите? — Джекилл выпрямился и замер.</p>
<p>Хайд повторил сказанное, только медленней и вкрадчивей. В голосе его не было угрозы, только обида и толика интереса.</p>
<p>— Откуда такие мысли?</p>
<p>— Совсем просто, — Хайд поднялся с кресла и подошёл к Джекиллу, не отрывая взгляда. Затем совсем по-мальчишески улыбнулся и, хищно прищурившись, склонил голову набок, — Ни одного живого ангела ни вы, ни я не знаем. Ангелами становятся после смерти, а вы, Джекилл, готовы умереть?</p>
<p>— Простите, я всё не понимаю, о чём вы…</p>
<p>— Моё исчезновение станет вашей смертью, — прошипел он, и Джекилл вдруг заметил, как пляшут отблески от каминного огня в глазах Хайда, — Если исчезну я - вы потеряете такую часть себя, что не сможете жить спокойно до скончания своих дней. Вас перестанут узнавать друзья и родственники, вы станете чужим в любом месте, где были любимы. Вы умрёте в глазах каждого, кто вас знал. Если вы добиваетесь этого - то я могу застрелить вас в любое удобное время, жить в боли - моя прерогатива, ангелам же - вечное спокойствие.</p>
<p>— Я не хочу смерти, — сказал Джекилл серьезно, а бутылка вина уже подрагивала в его руках.</p>
<p>— Значит и думать не смейте о моем изгнании. Я нужен вам. Вы вздумали тягаться с богом, чем согрешили достаточно - и вот я пред вами, Эдвард Хайд, наказание небес.</p>
<p>Джекилл молча смотрел ему в лицо. В камине тревожно потрескивали угли, Хайд дышал тяжело, смотрел сердито, совершенно по-дьявольски и сжимал ладони в кулаки, ногтями царапая бледную кожу.</p>
<p>— Вы напуганы? — спросил вдруг Джекилл с кротким сочувствием.</p>
<p>— Ничуть.</p>
<p>— Вы лжец.</p>
<p>— Вам ли не знать.</p>
<p>Хайд смотрел, грубо скалясь и будто оправдывая своё имя. Он был лживым, надменным, бестактным и самовлюблённым - был злом и ничем, кроме зла. Тем, кто чувствовал лишь боль, ненависть, жгучее неиссякаемое желание бить и уничтожать.</p>
<p>И только сейчас он говорил правду - про ангелов и убийства - ведь сказать было больше нечего.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга, — сказал Хайд наконец, бледный, как полотно, — И не пытайтесь обмануть меня - о всех ваших греховных мыслях я узнаю задолго до вас. Хотя, с моим появлением в новом теле потребность лгать своевременно исчезла, верно?</p>
<p>Хайд наклонил голову и рассмеялся. Затем обошёл Джекилла, пожелал спокойной ночи и удалился в комнату.</p>
<p>Джекилл выпил ещё вина, размышляя над сказанным. Всё казалось ночным бредом, но в конечном итоге имело смысл. Гнетущего упадка он теперь не чувствовал, только глухую пустоту, вспоминая, что болью больше обременён не будет - существование Хайда любезно избавило его от этого.</p>
<p>Поставив бутылку обратно, Джекилл вернулся в комнату. Хайд, уже закутавшийся в одеяло, спал в кресле, хмуря во сне тёмные брови. Сквозь рыжий свет свечи бледное лицо казалось румяным, почти живым. Хайд выглядел спящим, но Джекилл знал - он просто выжидает.</p>
<p>"Что же делать?" — пронеслось в голове, стоило лишь услышать беспокойное дыхание Хайда. Ответ, впрочем, спустя мгновение нашелся сам собой, — "Не быть ангелами."</p>
<p>Джекилл разделся и лёг рядом, положив руку поверх чужого плеча, и вглядываясь в черты лица снова и снова - даже во сне Хайда не настигала безмятежность. Веки дрожали, Хайд театрально сложил руки на груди. В тревоге спал или собирался бежать.</p>
<p>А доктор Джекилл, закрыв глаза, решил, что примет правила игры - раз уж Хайд видит его греховные мысли, то о малочисленных чистых мыслях Хайда позаботится доктор сам. Это было бы честно.</p>
<p>Джекилл выдохнул тихо и уснул спокойным сном, надеясь, что не будет с утра разбужен грубым и бестактным укусом в шею.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>